José Luccioni
José Luccioni est un acteur français spécialisé dans le doublage. Il est entre autres la voix française d'Al Pacino depuis 1995. Il double également très souvent Beau Bridges et a dirigé le doublage de nombreux films, séries et jeux vidéo. Il prête sa voix française à l'acteur britannique Valentine Pelka qui incarne l'Immortel Kronos dans la série Highlander. Biographie José Luccioni est le fils de la comédienne Micheline Luccioni et du baryton Jacques Luccioni, ainsi que le petit-fils du ténor José Luccioni. Sa fille Olivia Luccioni est également comédienne. Filmographie Cinéma *1972 : Un meurtre est un meurtre d'Étienne Périer *1973 : Les Volets clos de Jean-Claude Brialy *1974 : Comme un pot de fraises de Jean Aurel *1975 : Catherine et compagnie de Michel Boisrond : Un journaliste *1979 : Il y a longtemps que je t'aime de Jean-Charles Tacchella *1979 : Le Mouton noir de Jean-Pierre Moscardo *1982 : N'oublie pas ton père au vestiaire de Richard Balducci Télévision *1976 : La Sainte Famille d'André Roussin, mise en scène Georges Vitaly, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, Théâtre Édouard VII *1979 : Joséphine ou la Comédie des ambitions *1979 : Au théâtre ce soir : Ne quittez pas de Marc-Gilbert Sauvajon & Guy Bolton, mise en scène Max Fournel, réalisation Pierre Sabbagh, Théâtre Marigny *1981 : Les Amours des années grises Théâtre *1972 : Monsieur chasse de Georges Feydeau, mise en scène Jacques-Henri Duval, Théâtre des Célestins, tournée Herbert-Karsenty *1988 : À ta santé, Dorothée de Rémo Forlani, mise en scène Jacques Seiler, Théâtre de la Renaissance Voxographie Note : Les dates indiquées en italique correspondent aux sorties initiales des films auxquels José Luccioni a participé aux doublages tardifs et aux redoublages. Cinéma Films *Al Pacino dans : **''Heat'' (1995) : Vincent Hanna **''L'Associé du diable'' (1997) : John Milton **''Révélations'' (1999) : Lowell Bergman **''L'Enfer du dimanche'' (1999) : Tony D'Amato **''Insomnia'' (2002) : détective Will Dormer **''S1mOne'' (2002) : Viktor Taransky **''Influences'' (2002) : Eli Wurman **''Amours troubles'' (2003) : Starkman **''La Recrue'' (2003) : Walter Burke **''Le Marchand de Venise'' (2004) : Shylock **''88 minutes'' (2007) : Jack Gramm **''Ocean's Thirteen'' (2007) : Willie Bank **''La Loi et l'Ordre'' (2008) : lieutenant David « Rooster » Fisk **''Jack et Julie'' (2011) : lui-même **''Un flic pour cible'' (2011) : détective Charles Stanford *Joe Mantegna dans : **''Le Parrain 3'' (1990) : Joey Zasa **''Bébé part en vadrouille'' (1994) : Eddie **''Personnel et confidentiel'' (1996) : Bucky Terranova *Bill Paxton dans : **''Aliens, le retour'' (1986) : classe William Hudson **''Predator 2'' (1990) : Jerry Lambert *John Turturro dans : **''La Couleur de l'argent'' (1986) : Julian **''Les Anges de la nuit'' (1991) : Nick *Robert Pastorelli dans : **''Le Flic de Beverly Hills 2'' (1987) : Vinnie **''Piège en eaux troubles'' (1993) : Détective Jimmy Detillo *Beau Bridges dans : **''The Descendants'' (2011) : cousin Hugh **''Hit and Run (film, 2012)|Hit and Run'' (2012) : Clint Perkins *Harvey Keitel dans : **''Mon beau-père et nous'' (2010) : Randy Weir **''Moonrise Kingdom'' (2012) : commandant Pierce *Edward James Olmos dans : **''The Green Hornet'' (2011) : Mike Axford **''2 Guns'' (2013) : Papi Greco *''1972'' 2 doublage, 2008. : Le Parrain : don Vito Corleone (Marlon Brando) *1976 : Carrie au bal du diable : Billy Nolan (John Travolta) *1978 : La Nuit des masques : Paul (John Carpenter) *1979 : Star Trek, le film : Commandant Branch (David Gautreaux) ( doublage) * 1979 : Le Grand Embouteillage : Vittorio (Aldo Riva) *1980 : Au-delà de la gloire : Johnson (Kelly Ward) *1980 : Cannibal Holocaust : Alan Yates (Carl Gabriel York) *1981 : Das Boot (film)|Das Boot : maître d’équipage Kriechbaum (Bernd Tauber) ( doublage) *1981 : Massacres dans le train fantôme : Buzz Klemmett (Cooper Huckabee) *1981 : Le Tueur du vendredi : Mark (Tom McBride) *1981 : Hurlements (film)|Hurlements : Employé à la morgue (John Sayles) *1982 : Un justicier dans la ville 2 : Cutter (Laurence Fishburne) *1984 : Les Aventures de Buckaroo Banzaï à travers la 8 dimension : Burt (Kenneth Magee) *1984 : Freddy : Les Griffes de la nuit : Sergent Garcia (Joe Unger) *1984 : Le Bounty : Matthew Quintal (Neil Morrissey) *1984 : Les Rues de feu :officier Cooley (Rick Rossovich) *1986 : Le Sixième Sens : Jimmy Price (Dan Butler) *1986 : Top Gun : Nick « Goose » Bradshaw (Anthony Edwards) *1986 : Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour tuer ma femme ? : Earl Mott (Bill Pullman) *1986 : Les Aventures de Jack Burton dans les griffes du Mandarin : Eddie Lee (Donald Li) *1987 : RoboCop : Leon Nash (Ray Wise) *1988 : Fantômes en fête : Brice Cummings (John Glover) *1988 : Elvira, maîtresse des ténèbres : Bob Redding (Daniel Greene) *1990 : À la poursuite d'Octobre rouge : Dr. Yevgueni Petrov (Tim Curry) *1990 : L'Expérience interdite : Randy Steckle (Oliver Platt) *1993 : True Romance : Cody Nicholson (Tom Sizemore) *1995 : Une journée en enfer : Ricky Walsh (Anthony Peck) *Casino'' : Phillip Green (Kevin Pollak)'' *1997 : Affliction : Wade Whitehouse (Nick Nolte) *1998 : Rush Hour : Clive Cobb (Chris Penn) *1997 : Event Horizon, le vaisseau de l'au-delà : capitaine John Kilpack (Peter Marinker) *1998 : Snake Eyes : Lou Logan (Kevin Dunn) *1998 : Blade : Quinn (Donal Logue) *1999 au cinéma|1999 : À tombeau ouvert : capitaine Barney (Arthur J. Nascarella) *1999 : En direct sur Edtv : lui-même (Jay Leno) *2002 : John Q : Jimmy Palumbo (David Thornton) *2004 : Alamo (film, 2004)|Alamo : colonel Green Jameson (Tom Davidson) *2005 : Red Mercury : Sidney (Ron Silver) *2006 : Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift : l'oncle de D.K. (Sonny Chiba) *2006 : Horribilis : Grant (Michael Rooker) *2006 : Les Fils de l'homme : Syd (Peter Mullan) *2007 : Paranoïak : Robert Turner (David Morse) *2009 : Transformers 2 : La Revanche : Unicron|Le Fallen (Tony Todd) *2011 : La Planète des singes : Les Origines : John Landon (Brian Cox) Films d'animation *1985 : Astérix et la Surprise de César : L'annonceur *2003 : Les Énigmes de l'Atlantide : Carnaby Télévision Séries télévisées * Beau Bridges dans : **''Maximum Bob'' : juge Bob Gibbs **''Espions d'État'' : Tom Gage **''Washington Police'' : Tom Gage (saison 2, épisode 19) **''Stargate SG-1'' : Henry « Hank » Landry **''Into the West'' : Stephen Hoxie **''Earl'' : Carl Hickey **''Desperate Housewives'' : Eli Scruggs (saison 5, épisode 13) **''FBI : Duo très spécial'' : agent Kramer (saison 3, épisodes 10, 14 et 16) * Kevin Weisman dans : **''Moonlight (série télévisée)|Moonlight'' : Steve Balfour **''Alias (série télévisée)|Alias'' : Marshall Flinkman *''Agence tous risques'' : Frankie Santana (Eddie Velez) *''Alerte à Malibu'' : Mike Newman (Michael Newman) *''Alias'' : Marshall Flinkman (Kevin Weisman) *''Angels in America'' : Roy Cohn (Al Pacino) *''Dallas'' : Harris Ryland (Mitch Pileggi) *''Derrick'' : Erich Hoffmann (Pierre Franckh) *''Falcon Crest'' : Lance Cumson (Lorenzo Lamas) *''Fame'' : Bruno Martelli (Lee Curreri) *''Galactica'' : lieutenant Starbuck (Dirk Benedict) *''Ghost Whisperer'' : le prêtre (Gregg Daniel) (épisode 2.01) *''Highlander'' : Kronos (Valentine Pelka) *''Lost : Les Disparus'' : Kelvin Joe Inman (Clancy Brown) *''New York, section criminelle'' : substitut Ron Carver (Courtney B. Vance) *''Nip/Tuck'' : Escobar Gallardo (Robert Lasardo) *''Rick Hunter'' : Ellis Riley (Darnell Williams) *''Riptide'' : Nicholas « Nick » Ryder (Joe Penny) *''Rome'' : Jules César (Ciarán Hinds) *''The Shield'' : Ben Gilroy (John Diehl) *''Smallville'' : Agent Frank Loder (Gary Hudson) *''Stargate SG-1'' : Hagan (Terence Kelly) (épisode 7.08) Téléfilms * Beau Bridges dans : **''Magnitude 10,5'' : Paul Hollister, le président des États-Unis **''Voyeurs.com'' : Harvey Bellinger **''Stargate : L'Arche de vérité'' : Hank Landry|Henry « Hank » Landry **''Stargate : Continuum'' : Henry « Hank » Landry * Al Pacino dans : **''You Don't Know Jack'' : Jack Kevorkian **''Phil Spector'' : Phil Spector *2001 : Danger à domicile : Jack Mize (Stephen Shellen) Séries animées *1979 : Candy (série télévisée d'animation)|Candy : Alistair *1982 : Il était une fois... l'Espace *1982-1983 : Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or : Viracocha / Kaola *1983 : SuperTed : SuperTed *1983-1985 : Le Sourire du dragon : Hank *1984 : Pole Position : Luc *2006 : Lilo et Stitch, la série : Fu Dog *2011 : The Clone Wars : chef des Dug (saison 2) / amiral Ackbar (saison 4) Jeux vidéo *''Black and White'' (2001) : Nemesis / voix off / villageois divers *''Commandos 2: Men of Courage'' (2001) : Samuel Brooklyn (le mécano) *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (2001) : Marines *''Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven'' (2002) : Tommy Angelo *''Neverwinter Nights'' (2002) *''Freelancer '' (2003) : capitaine Michael King / voix additionnelles *''Doom 3'' et Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil|Resurrection of Evil (2004) : Malcolm Betruger / quelques personnage non-joueur|personnages non-joueurs *''Halo 2'' (2004) : un soldat *''Fahrenheit'' (2005) : Bogart / Doug / John Winston *''Gears of War'' (2006) : Marcus Fenix / Anthony Carmine *''Runaway 2: The Dream of the Turtle'' (2006) : Archibald *''Kane and Lynch'' (2007) : Lynch *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl'' (2007) : Sidorovitch *''Uncharted: Drake's Fortune'' (2007) : Victor Sullivan *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (2008) : Reznov *''Fable 2'' (2008) : un brigand *''Gears of War 2'' (2008) : Marcus Fenix *''Mass Effect'' (2008) : général Septimus *''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' (2009) : Juarez (Juan Mendonza) *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (2009) : Oghren *''Risen'' (2009) : don Esteban *''The Saboteur'' (2009) : Vittore *''Uncharted 2: Among Thieves'' (2009) : Victor Sullivan *''Aliens vs. Predator'' (2010) : Charles Bishop Weyland *''Heavy Rain'' (2010) : Scott Shelby *''Kane and Lynch 2: Dog Days'' (2010) : Lynch *''Mafia 2'' (2010) : Luca Gurino *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) : Niftu Cal *''Metro 2033'' (2010) : Melnic *''Sam and Max : Au-delà du temps et de l'espace'' (2010) : l'esprit des Noëls présents / Jimmy Hoffa *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution'' (2011) : Si Hung Tong *''Dragon Age 2'' (2011) : Bartrand *''Gears of War 3'' (2011) : Marcus Fenix *''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception'' (2011) et Uncharted: Golden Abyss (2012) : Victor Sullivan *''Mass Effect 3'' (2012) : Grunt (Krogan) *''Spec Ops: The Line'' (2012) : Riggs *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' : Russman (personnages du mode zombie). *''Metro: Last Light'' (2013) : Melnic / divers soldats. *''Watch Dogs'' (2014) : T-Bone *''Uncharted 4: A Thief's End'' (2015) : Victor Sullivan Direction artistique Films *''1972'' : Le Parrain (2 doublage, 2008) *1999 : Instinct http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=50_hopkins+anthony *1999 : Hantise http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1594_hantise *1999 : American Beauty http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_A/american_beauty.htm *2000 : Shanghai Kid http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_S/shanghai_kid.htm *2000 : Le Plus Beau des combats http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=81_gosling+ryan *2001 : Snow, Sex and Sun http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=134_galifianakis+zach *2002 : Bad Company (film, 2002)|Bad Company http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=436_bad+company *2002 : La 25e Heure http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_0/25e_heure.htm *2003 : Le Médaillon http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/medaillon.htm *2003 : Shanghai Kid 2 http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_S/shanghai_kid_2.htm *2004 au cinéma|2004 : Million Dollar Baby http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_M/million_dollar_baby.htm *2004 : Le Roi Arthur http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_R/roi_arthur.htm *2004 : Hidalgo http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_H/hidalgo.htm *2004 : Instincts meurtriers http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1329_instincts+meurtriers *2005 : Orgueil et Préjugés http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=131_mulligan+carey *2005 : Flight Plan http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_F/flight_plan.htm *2005 : Lord of war http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_L/lord_of_war.htm *2006 : Southland Tales http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=38_timberlake+justin *2006 : Raisons d'État http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1790_raisons+etat *2007 : Bad Times http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=221_bad+times *2007 : Gone Baby Gone http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=33_freeman+morgan *2007 : Bande de sauvages http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=439_bande+sauvages *2009 : Clones http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=30_willis+bruce *2010 : Prince of Persia : Les Sables du temps http://www.allodoublage.com/acteurs_vo/definition.php?val=128_arterton+gemma *2010 : Agnosia *2010 : Welcome to the Rileys http://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1214_welcome+to+the+rileys *2011 : Real Steel http://voxofilm.free.fr/vox_R/real_steel.htm *2012 : REC 3 Génesis *2013 : Sept psychopatheshttp://www.allodoublage.com/glossaire/definition.php?val=1393_7+psychopathes Séries télévisées *''666 Park Avenue'' http://www.dsd-doublage.com/S%E9ries/666%20Park%20Avenue.html *''Agence Matrix'' http://www.dsd-doublage.com/Directeurs/Jos%E9%20Luccioni.html *''Alerte à Malibu'' (codirection avec Patricia Angot et Pascale Vital) *''Boardwalk Empire'' *''Body of Proof'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''Day Break'' *''Les Dessous de Palm Beach'' *''Ghost Whisperer'' *''Golden Hour : Urgences extrêmes'' *''Human Target : La Cible'' *''Intelligence'' *''John Adams'' *''Kevin Hill'' *''Legend of the Seeker : L'Épée de vérité'' *''Los Angeles Heat'' *''Les Médiums'' *''Mr. Sunshine'' *''Révélations'' *''Rome'' *''Les Sept Mercenaires'' *''The Shield'' *''Terminator : Les Chroniques de Sarah Connor'' *''Unforgettable'' *''Vikings'' *''Wolf Lake'' Références }}